


The Thing About Trust

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer





	The Thing About Trust

自从Arthur亲眼见到Agravaine站在Morgana身后朝他的城堡拔出了剑之后他原本就满目疮痍的信任能力几乎在一瞬间变得粉碎，更不要提在那之后，Guinevere的背叛差点没杀了他——好在Merlin告诉他，那是Morgana的魔法在作怪，好在尽管最后那个穿着邋遢的女巫虽然看起来古怪一点，但还是帮助他找回了他原本信任的那个妻子。

 

所以，在Arthur发现Merlin也背叛了自己的时候，他真的以为自己马上就会因窒息而死去了。他原本说过，Merlin是他信任的人——甚至是他唯一信任的人。在父王被巫师所害，自己在大殿内悼念一夜之后，Arthur原本以为全世界都期待着他的坚强，可是Merlin坐在大殿外的走廊下面，在他打开门的一刻站起来——那个瘦得只剩皮包骨的家伙眼睛下面绕着一圈青黑，他的表情看起来几乎像是在等待Arthur朝他哭一场——即便是在Arthur老早老早就告诉过他，没有人值得你为之落泪之后。从那一刻开始他就知道，就算世界上所有人都背叛了他，Merlin也不会。

 

这很古怪，鉴于他们的第一次会面并不是那么尽如人意，他和Merlin的友情就像是受到了什么神秘力量的庇佑，在每一个细小的打闹和对打猎的不满，或是共同经历的战役中，一点一点地积累起来，到最后变得密不可分——Merlin的忠诚，是Arthur比自己应该当上Camelot的王还要肯定的事。

 

然后Merlin告诉他，我是个巫师，我有魔法。我为你击退了撒克逊人。

然后他想起他们第一次见面，他觉得那个巫师有点眼熟。

他想起Merlin站在走廊转角，惊慌失措地望着他，说没看到任何人经过。

他想起自己去树林找他，而Merlin坚持不肯进木屋——木屋里的家伙倒是对他出乎意料的友善，尽管到了夜里，他强行爬上他的背，偏要Arthur背他。

 

然后他想起自己说会永远禁止魔法的时候，Merlin快要哭出来的眼神。

他想起那些被突然掉下来的木棍打晕的劫匪，那些永远无法赶上来的追兵，甚至是很久很久之前，那个照亮黑暗的小光球——父亲曾经跟他说过，那是守护着他的天使，并会一路守护他直到他登上王位。

 

他看向Merlin，对方正扶着他的手臂给他喝水。

 

他在考虑要不要相信他，他在犹豫自己是不是应该这么轻易地重新信任一个背叛自己的人。

 

然后他想起Merlin用闪烁着光芒的眼睛告诉他“我从来都知道你会成为一个伟大的王”，想起他对自己说“其实我们之间什么都没变”。

 

“有些人生来就有他们要做的事，而我生来，就是为了服侍你。”Merlin对他说着，信心满满。

 

他突然意识到，在自己考虑着要不要相信一个人的时候，发现对方全心全意地相信着自己，是一件多么可怕的事。

 

信任，是一个很让人忧心的东西。那些你认为漫不经心的小事，你认为可以笑谈的话语，在对方心里，却成了信仰一样的东西。而得知这件事的一刻，你最先感觉到的，并不会是高兴。

 

Arthur在这一刻感到了恐慌，随即是伤痛，最后才是无奈。

 

他试着露出一个笑容，可是他知道这没有用。

 

Merlin早就在他不知道的时候，变得比他还要了解他自己了。

 

最后他选择原谅他。不是因为Arthur Pendragon的信任来得轻而易举，而是一个人愿意用所有的心意去相信你，那么即使他对你有所隐瞒，被骗也会是值得的。

 

他原谅了他，然后他想起父亲的话——“直到你登上王位”。于是他知道他该走了，Merlin，这个一直宣称着他会成为Albion之王的守护天使，已经履行了所有职责。

 

“Just hold me.”他这样对他说。


End file.
